To Die For
by winterromance
Summary: "Peeking through the peep hole again I saw three hooded figures each standing at least six feet tall, waiting on my front porch. I opened the door and prayed that I wasn't being stupid."-Who's on Hermione's door step and what could they possibly want?
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the front room of my parent's empty house. It was late and I knew I should be in bed but I just couldn't put this book down. That's when I heard something outside. It sounded like a whimper but I couldn't be sure. There was a storm raging outside; the noise I heard could be anything. I went back to my book and almost forgot about the noise when I heard a soft knock on the door. Someone one was out there. There was no way that was the storm. I put my book down on the arm of the chair and grabbed my wand. I wasn't about to let some Death Eater catch me off guard. I got to the door and looked through the peep hole. Not even in my wildest dreams could I have prepared for what I saw; Pansy Parkinson. She was soaked from the storm and she looked hurt. _Is she crying_? I couldn't tell with all the rain but her eyes looked red and puffy. I sat there for a few seconds, which felt like hours, and tried to decide what I should do.

_Should I open the door? Yes, I should open the door; she looks like she's freezing. _

_Is this a trap? It could be, but I won't know until I talk to her. _

_Is she trustworthy? No, but I can't just ignore her. She could need help. _

_Why is she here? I'll just have to find out. _

_Did she know this was my house? She must._

I can't imagine she would go up to just any muggle house in the middle of the night. I opened the door and I saw her eyes light up when she saw me.

"Hermione, I need your help. Please." She blurted before I could even get a word out.

"How do I know this isn't a trap?" Instead of replying she pulled up her left sleeve up and showed me her arm. The word 'traitor' was carved into her arm, still fresh.

"What were the first words you spoke to me?" I asked just to be sure it was her.

"I told you that I liked your shoes in first year while we were still on the train." She answered looking confused as I opened the door wider for her to enter the house.

I went back into the living room where I previously sat. I turned to her and noticed she was shivering.

"Follow me." I led her up to my room on the second floor. She needed to get out of those clothes before she got sick. I could hear her sobs as we walked. When we got to my room I opened the door and waited for her to enter before shutting it behind her. I could see her examining my room and then me as I went to grab her some dry clothes. I tossed her a pair of sweat pants and a tee shirt. "Bathroom's through there."

"Do you mind? I was never any good with healing spells." She held out her arm, exposing the wound to me. I held my wand to her arm and silently fixed her up as best I could.

"It's dark magic so you will most likely have a scar forever."

"Thank you." She took the clothes I gave her and disappeared in the bathroom.

When she emerged from the bathroom in my clothes I couldn't help but start questioning her. My curiosity was eating away at me.

"What's going on Pansy?" She sat on the office chair in front of my desk and folded her legs in front of her.

"I'm so sorry to come here like this. I just couldn't think of anywhere else to go." She paused and looked down at her hands. Her tears had stopped but she was clearly holding back sobs. "There was supposed to be an initiation tonight; into the Dark Lords ranks."

"You?" Normally Voldemort didn't let women join. Bellatrix Lestrange was the only exception.

"No. Women can't join, even if we wanted too. No, it was the boys initiation; Theo, Blaise and Draco. They didn't want to though. He must have sensed their wavering loyalty because Death Eaters kidnapped me before the ceremony. They tied me up and did this when I told them that the boys wouldn't join and that they would lose the war." She showed her arm again lightly tracing her fingers over the closed wound. "They told me I was poisoning their minds and that I was a blood traitor. They tried to use me as leverage to make them join. It almost worked too, had it not been for Blaise. He was able to cursed the Death Eaters that were holding me. I grabbed one of the wands in the chaos and disapperated. I then took the Knight Bus here but to honest it wasn't easy finding the place. It felt like my eyes couldn't focus, that's how I knew I must have been going in the right direction. You were the only person I could think of that would help me." She had tears running down her cheeks again when she finished.

"What about Dumbledore? Or anyone in the Order?" Surely there is someone more qualified to help her.

"I apperated to Hogwarts first. But it seems that during the summer it's completely shut up. I couldn't even get through the gates. As for the Order, I can't exactly ask the driver of the Knight Bus to take me to a place that isn't supposed to exist."

"Good point. What happened to Draco, Blaise and Theo?"

"I don't know Hermione. I feel terrible for just leaving like that. What if they were killed? It'd be my fault."

"No, Pansy, it wouldn't. You were doing what you had to keep yourself safe. You did the right thing. I'm sure those boys are fully capable of taking care of themselves. We just need to find them. Write them a letter. Be discrete; don't use any names or specific locations." She nodded and spun around in the chair. While she wrote I went over to the window and opened it, whistling for my owl. He landed on the sill of the window, alert and ready. I knew my owl would be able to find them. I examined the letter when she was finished.

_Boys,_

_Are you ok? Where are you? I'm safe. I'm with the bookworm. Get here if you can._

There was no signature but just a frilly heart with an arrow through it. I assumed that they would know it was from Pansy. This would do. If someone were to intercept it then they wouldn't know who or where it was from. I should have objected to the end but if they were on the run, this would be the last place someone would look for them; and it's not like I don't have the space. After having her write two more I cast a spell to hide the ink to anyone but their eyes, just in case, then attached the letters to Dex's leg and told him to take it to Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott.

"Pansy, why didn't they want to take the mark? That's all they talked about in school." Especially Malfoy; he prided himself on his pureblood status. Well, now that I think about it, the last few years Malfoy had been quieter than usual. He was still always finding ways to annoy Harry, Ron and I but it wasn't about blood anymore.

"They aren't completely daft. They saw through the bullshit that our parents fed us. Who wants to fight for a man who is a total hypocrite? Besides, look at you Granger, you're supposed to be totally incompetent and disgusting according to the Dark Lord. But you're one of the smartest people I know and let's face it, guys notice you. Then there's Longbottom; he is supposed to be the elite, smart, powerful pureblood wizard but he's just the mediocre accident prone wizard. That mad man's theories just don't make sense. Draco was the first to have doubts about his loyalties in fourth year. He confided in us and it turned out we were all thinking the same things; the Dark Lord is wrong."

"What took you so long to get out then? Why wait until the most dangerous of situations?"

"We were trying to find a way out for a long time. It's not easy, Granger. No matter where I went, I always had someone watching me. The few times I was able to be alone at school so I could find the headmaster, he was always gone. There wasn't even supposed to be an initiation for them until after graduation! We thought we still had a year to sort this out. Then out of nowhere they're expected to join within the month! We had no choice." Pansy was crying again silently and I couldn't help but feel bad for her. She looked so weak at the moment, something that I had never seen in her before. "You'll help us right Hermione?" Her eyes were pleading with me, begging.

"I'll do my best, Pansy. When they get here we will need to make sure it's really them, not some imposters."

"How will we do that?"

"You need to ask them something that only they know. You know them best; surely there is something that you can ask." She nodded and looked deep in thought as Dex flew in the window again, this time with one letter clutched in his talon. I handed the letter to Pansy and let her read it first. She seemed relieved as she handed it back to me to read.

_We're fine. We will be arriving shortly. We expect not to be hexed on the spot. I hope you know what you're doing love._

"It's Theo's handwriting." Pansy commented right before there was a light knock on the door. I instantly grabbed my wand and was on guard. I couldn't help but be defensive; they are fleeing Death Eaters after all. I made my way down the stairs and to the door. Peeking through the peep hole again I saw three hooded figures each standing at least six feet tall, waiting on my front porch. I opened the door and prayed that I wasn't being stupid.

"Granger," Draco Malfoy's voice sent chills down my spine. Pansy pushed passed my raised wand.

"Theo, where was our first kiss?" She blurted.

"What? Why would you ask such a ridiculous question?" Theo's deep voice boomed from under one of the cloaks. I couldn't see any of their faces but from where I heard Malfoy's voice he was standing in the middle with Nott on his left and it that meant Zabini on his right then.

"Just answer so I know it's really you."

"In the Astronomy Tower last year. Can I come in know? It's bloody freezing out here." We stepped aside for him to enter. When the other two tried to enter Pansy stopped them.

"Blaise, who did you tell me you fancied last year?" Really? That's all she could come up with? He could probably name any girl and give a right answer.

"Which one?" His voice trailed from his cloak surprisingly soft.

"The one I had to swear to keep a secret. We were sitting in the library when you told me."

"Pans, please don't make me say it," she gave him a look that said 'you better answer or you can stay outside in the storm all night'. "Ugh, fine; Ginny Weasley." Oh, now the question made sense. Ginny would be considered a blood traitor and off limits for a boy with a Death Eater future. Pansy moved aside for him to enter.

"Draco, what happened that time you cast a spell on Blaise in third year and he had to go to the hospital wing?"

"He sprouted a snout, big floppy ears and little green hairs all over." Pansy laughed and let him pass. In the background I heard someone huff indignantly, proabably Blasie for being reminded of that embarrassing memory. "Why here Pans?" I followed Pansy and Malfoy in to the sitting room and saw Blaise and Theo sitting on the couch. Malfoy removed his cloak and sat in the chair that I had been occupying little over an hour ago. It made me think of how drastically my night had changed. One moment I'm sitting there and an hour later a fleeing death eater is sitting there.

"It's the only place I thought Death Eaters wouldn't look for us; unless you want to go to Potter or Weasley's home." Theo scoffed at that. "That's what I thought. I also thought that Potter might be the obvious choice since we are on the run and all. Hermione just seemed like the safest." Pansy was sitting in between Blaise and Theo now and I had taken a seat next to the fire. She seemed more confident now that the others were here with her.

"I suppose you're right." Malfoy drawled.

"I always am."

"But Granger, how and what can you do to help us four? You won't be babysitting puppies here." Draco, as always, doubted me.

"Well, my house is very well protected, thanks to the Order so you'll be safe from any tracing charms Voldemort might use to find you. You will eventually need the Order's help so in essence, you'll need Harry's help and who better to plead your case then his best friend?" I felt pretty smug about my answer. I hadn't really thought about how I was going to help them until now. Malfoy seemed to be thinking this over. From what I could tell he was the leader of the group here. They seemed to let him take charge and wait for his mark; interesting.

"You do have a point. Potter and I don't exactly get along. But why are you going to help us? What's in it for you? What's the catch?" He narrowed his dark grey eyes at me. He didn't have the cutting tone to his voice like he did at school when he was trying to insult or annoy me just a curious one.

"There is no catch, Malfoy. That's the difference between you and I; you need something in return and I don't. If you want my help, good; if not, there's the door." My eyes flicked from his to the front door but I knew he wouldn't leave. They all needed my help. When he didn't move I continued. "Now, tell me what happened; from your side of the story. Pansy already told me hers."

"All you need to know is that we didn't want to take the mark. The details don't matter."

"Malfoy, if you want me to help you then I need to know what happened. I can ask Blaise if you'd rather not tell me." I turned to Blaise expectantly. He turned to look at Draco for permission to speak. He must have gotten it because he turned back to me.

"We were told that we would get the mark for graduation. We knew we didn't want to do it so we were plotting of ways that we could get out of it; maybe try to get into the Orders good graces but it was hard. Your lot has already branded us Death Eaters even without the mark. We thought that this year at school we would surrender to Dumbledore under any means necessary. Only when we returned home from school, we were informed that we would receive the mark before we returned to school next year. The Dark Lord said that he needed soldiers inside Hogwarts; soldiers that he could rely heavily on. So we were there, kneeling before him. He had Pansy being held captive in case we should decide we didn't want too, so he must have had some kind of doubt about us. Which doesn't make sense, if he didn't trust us why accept us into his ranks?"

"He might have thought he could control you better?"

"Maybe. Anyways, right after he finished the incantation on Draco, I got a shot off at one of the Death Eaters holding Pans. It was chaos; curses were flying everywhere. I head her disapperate then Draco grabbed hold of Theo and I and dissaperated. We were hiding in a muggle park when we got your owl. That's pretty much the gist of it." I could tell he was leaving things out but I got most of the details that I was looking for; for now anyways. They were in serious shit and from what I could tell they literally had no one but each other; and now me.

"Right. Well, I'll need to owl the Order. Make yourselves comfortable. The kitchen is through that door." I stood and made my way to the stairs.

"Granger," Malfoy called after me. "Where can we sleep?" I was a little surprised at his question. He seemed so comfortable with staying in my muggle house.

"There is a guest room upstairs and there is also one down the hall. The sofa turns into a bed as well. Let me know if you need anything else." He nodded at me in acknowledgment before I turned around. I heard Blaise offer to sleep on the sofa bed then heard Theo say him and Pansy would take the guest room down the hall. Great, that meant that Malfoy would be in the guest room across from my room. I hated to admit it but out of the four of them, Malfoy was the most intimidating. He was at least a foot taller than me and he had the most intense stare. Even if he didn't want to be a Death Eater and he wanted my help as well as the Order's, I still felt uneasy around him.

I wrote a letter to Dumbledore explaining everything. I put the same charm on it that would hide the ink from anyone but him. I was surprised to get a response back within the hour.

_Miss Granger,_

_ I am very happy to hear that those four have finally come forward for help. I can verify their story. We showed up to the initiation most likely right as they disapparated. We were able to apprehend a few of the Death Eaters but Voldemort got away. I would like you to keep an eye on them this summer. They will be hunted down and killed if they are spotted. I have added a few extra charms and wards around your house for protection. I expect them to return to Hogwarts in September if not for anything but their safety. _

_Take Care._

_Dumbledore_

So he already knew then? I wonder if he had people following those four. Somehow that man knew everything. So much for trying to have a peaceful summer; within the hour I went from expecting a summer alone to spending the summer with four purebloods who hated me most. How was I supposed to survive?

* * *

><p>I felt awkward sitting here in my room while they were somewhere in my house. Every once in a while I would hear shuffling and voices but nothing much. I tried to busy myself with books or the internet but I found it was hard to concentrate. After awhile there was a knock on my door. I was thankful for the distraction but also weary of who it was and what they wanted. I opened my door to find Pansy standing awkwardly a few feet away. She was shifting from one foot to the other and was fidgeting with her shirt, my shirt.<p>

"Is everything ok?" She smiled a nervous smile at my question. I wondered what was making her so nervous. She inhaled deeply before she spoke.

"Hermione," she began, "I…well, I wanted to thank you."

"It's really alright, Pansy." She held up her hands, motioning for me to stop. She seemed to find her confidence now.

"No, you took in four people that have been enemy to you for years and I know it's not easy. This could be extremely dangerous for you and yet here you are, putting up us Slytherins. Thank you." There was a small smile gracing her face and I realized I had never really seen her smile before. I had found that in the six years we went to Hogwarts together, I learned absolutely nothing about the witch before me.

"You're welcome, Pansy." I wasn't used to this side of her. I had only seen her evil sneers and heard her hurtful words; I was in new territory. "Do you need anything; food; clothes; books; television?" Her eyes lit up as I said television.

"I've never been able to use a television before."

I laughed before moving to the side, granting her entrance to my room once again. "Here come in, I'll show you."

Pansy and I spent the next few hours flipping through channels on the television. I found she was easy to be around and she was smart. I explained how the television worked and she seemed to pick up the concept quickly. I was surprised to find that she was enjoying watching the pictures move across the screen. It wasn't until 1 am when Theo came up and asked Pansy when she was coming to bed, that we finally turned the device off.

The days went by slowly and I had learned a lot about my four new housemates. Pansy and Theo are disgustingly in love, Blaise is more of a bookworm then I am and Draco didn't like to talk about anything personal, big surprise. I found that I mostly talked to Pansy, whether it was because we were the only females or something else, I wasn't sure.

It was now Saturday, two weeks after their arrival, and I had grown quite accustomed to having them in my house. I knew their habits probably just as well as I knew Harry's and Ron's. Pansy and I found we have a lot in common and I could sense a friendship forming. I was still weary of Draco though. He was quiet and spent most of his time reading. For some reason he chose this afternoon to venture out.

I was in my room folding my newly cleaned laundry listening to music and dancing around, when I sensed someone watching me. I turned to see Draco leaning on my door frame watching me emotionlessly. I felt the heat creep up my neck as I moved to turn down my music before speaking.

"Do you need something?" I tried to be nice about it but it was unnerving me how he was looking at me.

"'Never thought you'd be one to listen to rock and roll, Granger." I couldn't help but notice how deep his voice was now. I had noticed the first time he came here but I was so wrapped up in everything else I couldn't put much thought to it.

"'Never thought you'd listen to muggle music, Malfoy." I watched as a small smirk formed on his lips as he pushed himself off the doorframe and moved further into the room. I noticed him scanning everything and he almost seemed bored. He then sat on the chair in front of my desk.

"There's a lot that you don't know about me, Granger."

"Enlighten me then." He wants a challenge; then I'll give him one.

"What do you want to know?" He was browsing my computer now, looking at the various music I have on there. I was surprised that he even knew how to operate it.

"Anything?"

"Ask and find out."

I stared at his back for a moment. There's no way that he is willingly opening up to me. He hates me. I still wonder if he'll talk about his Dark Mark though. As far as I know, he was the only one that got branded. I sit on my bed and contemplate what I should ask him. I decide to go with something that won't get me into trouble.

"How much do you know about muggle music?"

"Enough to know that you have good taste…for the most part" His short answers are starting to annoy me.

"What's your favorite kind of music then Malfoy?"

"Rock and roll. You know the whole rebellion thing really catches my attention." I can hear by the tone of his voice that he is smirking again. I find myself wanting to see that smirk before I shake my head and ask my next question.

"Do you know much about muggle lifestyle?" I wonder how much he knows about them and if he has ever lived like one.

"Yes. I studied it quite a lot behind my father's back. I was interested in why he thought they were so disgusting. All I found was that they are really fascinating and bloody brilliant if you ask me." His answer shocked me quite a bit. I was expecting him to tell me that he agreed with his father's beliefs that muggles were beneath him. I decided that since he was willing to speak a little more I would ask the question that has been on my mind since they got here.

"Do you really have the mark?" I tried to speak with confidence but I'm sure he could see through it.

"All the questions that there are to ask and you ask that one?" He turns in the chair to look at me, but he's smiling. Not a smirk but a real smile, small albeit, but real. I stayed quiet not really sure how to answer his question. When I didn't answer he began to speak again, his eyes were downcast looking at his left forearm. "Unfortunately the Dark Lord was able to brand my arm before we got away." I wasn't sure what to say but I knew that I wanted to know more about the dark mark on his arm.

"Did it hurt?" His eyes looked up at me when I said this and there was a different smile on his lips but it wasn't one of happiness.

"It was the most painful thing I had ever experienced. It was as if 1,000 knives were driving into my arm all at once. It still burns sometimes too." When I looked into his eyes it was as if he was far away remembering what happened to him. Then without speaking he slowly began to raise the sleeve of his left arm and inch by inch he revealed the mark of the most dangerous wizard the world has seen. I knelt down in front of him to get a better look at it.

My eyes widen and I could hear a gasp come from I lips. I had never seen the mark up close and I wasn't sure what to think of it. Obviously I knew that it meant that the person who bore the mark was in alliance with the Dark Lord, but the mark itself was so intricate and beautiful that it was hard to believe that it meant something dangerous. When I could finally tear my eyes away from the mark on his arm I looked up to see him watching me closely.

"I didn't want too you know." He spoke so softly I wasn't even sure he said anything. Without answering him I slowly moved my hand to touch his arm. My fingertips stopped just before they touched his skin and I made eye contact again to ask permission, when he didn't deny me, my fingertips slowly grazed over the mark on his arm. He watched me as I slowly outlined the skull as well as the snake. His skin was warm beneath my fingertips, unlike the coldness I was expecting. He kept his arm still while I studied the mark.

"What changed your mind?" I was curious of this new Draco; I have never been able to talk to him without arguing. I wonder now if it has anything to do with the fact that he doesn't want to be a follower of the Dark Lord.

"To be honest?...You." His eyes flicked to mine once again. It looked like he was sad and tired and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Why?"

"Because you're nothing like the Dark Lord says you are. You are smart, strong, good with a wand, and probably without, and you're beautiful. Everything he says, I just see holes in it. He himself isn't even pure. So he says that anyone who isn't pure should be killed but a reasonable person would eliminate him as well. It just doesn't make sense. I may have talked a big game when I was younger but that was just it, a game. It's not a game anymore." He was looking all around the room as he spoke and I could tell it was hard for him to say this out loud. His little speech was the most I had ever heard him talk without insulting someone. I realized I was still touching his arm so I withdrew my hand. He looked down to the mark on his arm and began to pull his sleeve back down. "So now do I get to interrogate you?" He had a faint smile on his face now, the sadness was still there so I let him change the subject.

"Sure, but I can't guarantee that I'll answer." I gave his a mischievous grin as I stood again and sat down on my bed.

"Well, first off, where are your parents Granger?" Ah, he had to ask the difficult question first.

"Well, they are on vacation in Australia."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"It's complicated." The smile was now gone from my face and I could no longer look at him. I could feel tears threatening to fall and I couldn't let him see that.

"Ok then, where are Potter and weasel?"

"Harry and Ron are at the burrow I assume," It was a chance they were also at grimmauld place but I didn't want to divulge that to him. Even though he spilled his beliefs to me that he has probably never been so open about, I still couldn't find it in me to completely trust him.

"You don't keep in touch?"

"Not really, they have been doing things for the order lately and have been too busy to write." He nodded his head in understanding but I could see a look of doubt on his face.

While we talked, the music played on in the background. Malfoy had turned back to the computer and began looking through my photos. I wasn't sure how I felt about this. There were some things on there that I wasn't sure I wanted him to see; mostly old pictures of me, muggle friends, and family. I felt it was too personal for him to be going through but luckily I didn't have to say anything.

"Hermione," Pansy stuck her head in my door, "We were thinking about watching a movie, can you help us set it up?"

"Yeah, I'll be right down." Pansy smiled and left the room. I could hear her bouncing down the stairs.

The mood in the house had gotten much lighter over the last week. I slowly started forgetting who they used to be and started seeing who they were now. We got along good and even joked around a little with each other.

"Malfoy, are you coming?" I stood and walked to the door and looked over my shoulder. I watched him shut the lap top and stand up.

"I'm not done looking at those pictures." He said with a small smirk on his face as he walked past me and down the stairs. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! **

**I've decided to try out writing in Draco's POV and dive into his thoughts and take on things. I've read a lot of stories where they alternate between characters, Hermione and Draco mostly, and I loved the different take on things. So let me know what you think, if you don't like it I can go back to just Hermione's POV. Thank you to all who read and an extra thank you to those who read AND review ;)**

We had been at Granger's house for two weeks. It was weird living in the house that belonged to my school enemy. Her house was large but when compared to the manor it was nothing. It had a warmer feel though; this house was a home. I had only felt love in the manor when I was younger. As I grew older and the Dark Lord became stronger my home had become a prison. I was unable to escape until recently and I had just barely managed that with my life.

When Pansy had first told us where she was and where she wanted us to go, I thought she was mad. I honestly expected Granger to have hexed me by now. Instead, she kept her distance and mostly conversed with Pansy. Which was weird in itself; I could see the two of them becoming friends and it unsettled me. I was thankful that I didn't have to talk to Granger much though. I wasn't sure how I, or she, felt about the situation. We had hated each other for so long and now were forced, in a manner of speaking, to live in the same house. There was so much tension between the two of us and it wasn't getting any easier. It was tiring me out, playing this little game we had going on. I also needed her to trust me so that she could convince Potter to try and not kill me. That's what led me to her room tonight..

I leaned against her door frame and watched as she folded clothes and danced around her room, listening to rock and roll of all things. Who knew goody-two-shoes Granger listened to such music? I couldn't help but think how silly she looked. Even with all the terrible things going on outside her home, she still found time to do trivial things like laundry and listen to music. She seemed so carefree in that moment. I wished I could feel like that. Be able to not think of all the horrible things the Death Eaters are probably doing right this moment. I knew she had been a victim to tragedy in the war already and yet here she was dancing around her room. I envied her spirit. She finally noticed me standing here and I smirked at the look on her face. She seemed embarrassed that I caught her dancing.

"Do you need something?" She asked as she turned down her music.

"'Never thought you'd be one to listen to rock and roll, Granger."

"'Never thought you'd listen to muggle music, Malfoy." I walked further into her room and looked around. I was surprised to find that her walls were a tan color and most her furnishings where cherry wood. I had suspected she would have it decked out in Gryffindor colors. I took a seat at her desk that housed the computer. I could tell she was very uncomfortable with my presence in her room but that just made me want to stay longer. If I was good at one thing, it was annoying Granger. No matter where we were, what we were doing or whether we were on good terms or not, annoying her would always amuse me.

"There's a lot that you don't know about me Granger."

"Enlighten me then." She never disappoints; always ready to learn.

"What do you want to know?" I couldn't take it anymore, sitting here watching her watching me so I turned to her computer and started snooping. I knew that she would never allow this and the fact that she was letting me get away with it was surprising.

"Anything?"

"Ask and find out." I hadn't intended this conversation to go this way. I had intended on confronting her about the awkward living situation and see if we could work something out. I had barely said two words to her since our initial meeting two weeks ago and it seemed that was about to change.

"How much do you know about muggle music?"

"Enough to know that you have good taste…for the most part" I had already looked through her music and it was good. She had a lot of rock and roll and metal music but she also had really girly pop music too. That was why it was for the most part.

"What's your favorite kind of music then Malfoy?" I couldn't see her but I could feel her burning holes in the back of my head. I didn't know though, whether it was because she didn't trust me or she was trying to make me feel uncomfortable. If it was the latter, it wasn't working.

I stumbled upon a muggle rock and roll song a few years back and was amazed at the way the instruments went together. I had never heard anything so exciting so I eventually went out and tried to obtain as much of it as I could. Behind my father's back that is. "Rock and roll. You know the whole rebellion thing really catches my attention."

"Do you know much about muggle lifestyle?"

"Yes. I studied it quite a lot behind my father's back. I was interested in why he thought they were so disgusting. All I found was that they are really fascinating and bloody brilliant if you ask me." I wasn't sure why I was telling her so much. She was easy to talk to and I couldn't really stop myself; it was nice to just talk about trivial things.

"Do you really have the mark?" Well there goes the trivial conversation. Her voice broke slightly as she spoke and I could tell that, although she was curious, she was scared. I wondered again if she is scared of me…

"All the questions that there are to ask and you ask that one?" I try to make light of her question as I turn to face her. When I see her face and the seriousness of it I answer honestly. "Unfortunately the Dark Lord was able to brand my arm before we got away."

"Did it hurt?" I can't help but smile a sad smile at her innocence on the subject. This wasn't something you could research and understand.

"It was the most painful thing I had ever experienced. It was as if 1,000 knives were driving into my arm all at once. It still burns sometimes too." Knowing her curiosity, I began to roll up my left sleeve. I glance up to see her eyes widen lightly at the black mark burned into my skin. She moves slowly from her place on her bed to kneel in front of me. I can't help but feel like the whole thing was surreal. I was living in Hermione Granger's house and we weren't throwing curses at each other. Instead she was kneeling before me as I told and showed her the worst part of me and instead of backing away, she keeps getting closer.

As she studies the mark on my arm, I study her. She isn't the same girl I remember from our early years at school. She seems so much more sure of herself now, more mature. But then again, so are the rest of us thanks to this war.

"I didn't want too, you know." She began moving her hand and it looked as if she was going to touch the mark, but she hesitated, looking up at me as if she was asking permission. I wasn't sure how I felt about it so I kept quiet to see what she would do. Slowly she began to run her fingers along the outside of my dark mark, tracing it. Her fingertips were slightly cold on my warm skin and left a tingly trail behind them.

"What changed your mind?"

I wasn't sure if I should tell her or not. I had barely been able to admit it to myself. After a long pause I figured that the truth wouldn't hurt. "To be honest?...You." She seemed surprised by this announcement which in turn, didn't surprise me.

"Why?"

"Because you're nothing like the Dark Lord says you are. You are smart, strong, good with a wand, and probably without, and you're beautiful. Everything he says, I just see holes in it. He himself isn't even pure. So he says that anyone who isn't pure should be killed but a reasonable person would eliminate him as well. It just doesn't make sense. I may have talked a big game when I was younger but that was just it, a game. It's not a game anymore." I couldn't' look at her. I had just told her probably the deepest thing I had ever told anyone not to mention I let slip that she was beautiful. I didn't even know I was thinking that myself until it came out. After a few moments of silence, she removed her hand from my arm and I rolled my sleeve back down. "So now do I get to interrogate you?" I was tired of talking about the depressing issues in my life. I figured putting the attention on her would help just that.

"Sure, but I can't guarantee that I'll answer." She smiled as she sat back on her bed, trying, like me, to forget about the heavy conversation we just had.

"Well, first off, where are your parents Granger?" I had thought it was weird after the first few days that apparently we were the only five in the house. Her parents had yet to make an appearance. She seemed reluctant to answer this question and it piqued my curiosity.

"Well, they are on vacation in Australia."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"It's complicated." She turned her head from me and I thought I could see tears in her eyes but I couldn't be sure.

"Ok then, where are Potter and weasel?"

"Harry and Ron are at the burrow I assume," Weird. She wasn't sure?

"You don't keep in touch?"

"Not really, they have been doing things for the order lately and have been too busy to write." For some reason her answer didn't feel real. I could tell by her body language that she wasn't comfortable with this topic either so I let it drop.

I kept asking Granger mindless questions; books, music, other hobbies. She seemed to enjoy talking about books the most though. I figured as long as she was talking I could look on her computer. I found her pictures and was surprised to see that not all of them had Potter and the weasel in them. I found pictures of who I assumed where her parents. She looked happy in them and again I wondered why she wasn't in Australia with them. I came to photos of her and some other girls that I didn't recognize. She was much younger in these photos, probably 13 years old. Her hair was still bushy then. I could remember back to our third year and all I could think about was her hitting me in the face. And to think, in these photos she looks so happy and non-violent. I had gone through less than half of her pictures when Pansy stuck her head in.

"Hermione, we were thinking about watching a movie, can you help us set it up?"

"Yeah, I'll be right down." I heard Pansy bound down the stairs making a lot of noise. She had become so comfortable in Granger's home over the last two weeks. So had Blaise and Theo; I was still trying. I had an inclination I wasn't quite comfortable because Granger wasn't comfortable with me here. I could sense it when she would walk past me in the hall or when she would enter the kitchen and we were the only two in there. I knew she didn't trust me and I had a good feeling that she feared me.

"Malfoy, are you coming?" I heard her move from the bed and walk towards the door. I shut the lap top grudgingly and stood too.

"I'm not done looking at those pictures." She stopped with an almost shocked expression on her face. I walked past her and down the stairs to join the others.

I had grown to like the 'movies'. Well most of them. Usually if we watched them as a group it was some sort of action or adventure movie but when Pansy and Granger were watching one together it was usually a sappy romance boring movie. I always had to find something else to do during their movie time.

When I reached the living room, Pansy and Theo were seated on the love seat, wrapped in a blanket. Sometimes those two made me sick. Blaise was just coming in from the kitchen and bowl of popcorn in his hands and I could hear Granger right behind me.

"What are we watching?" I asked as Granger went around me and grabbed the movie from Pansy's outstretched hand. No matter how many times Granger showed her how to make the equipment work, Pansy still couldn't get it exactly right. I would have helped her a few times but she seemed to like asking Granger and I didn't want to bother their routine.

"Pirates of the Caribbean," Pansy sounded excited about this one. It was her that normally picked the movies and so far she had done a pretty ok job at it, not counting the romance ones she'd picked. "It looks like there is a lot of action, sword fighting, explosions, you should like it Draco." I just nodded at her and sat on the couch next to Blaise and watched as Granger went through the necessary steps to turn all the movie equipment on. After she had put the movie in she sat down next to me and then started pressing buttons on the remote. Muggle technology never ceased to amaze me.

Pansy was right, the movie was good. There was a silly romantic theme but I was able to deal with it because of all the action. Throughout the movie I was aware of Granger sitting next to me. She had never sat next to me during our movie times and I had never sat by her. She shifted a lot trying to get comfortable and a few times she reached across me to get popcorn from Blaise. It was like she forgot who I was and seemed completely at ease. Maybe it was because she was so focused on the movie or maybe it was because of the talk we had up stairs.

I noticed that she acted normal around Blaise and Theo, but whenever I entered the room she would tense up. I couldn't figure out why it was just me. I had my theories: she was scarred of the Dark Mark, which I could rule out now seeing as she was just upstairs touching my arm, she was scarred of me, which is still a high possibility, or she was remembering all the time in school when I had bullied her. Whichever it was, I hope she would get over it soon.

**Please review :) it makes me happy! And I may be inclined to update faster!**


End file.
